roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Tide
Personality/Mentality Crimson Max is a very noble person when suited up. He instinctively feels this way, and can leap in front of any situation no matter the cost. He makes it his mission to be the best person he can be, and display such heroics in the light. Max Just a regular young man, he keeps himself silent. He usually sticks to himself and is pretty stern. He keeps his focus on mostly his work. He usually is like this for his quirk, and also to avoid people from believing he is the hero Crimson Tide Backstory A hero, almost a fable now to times like this. But a young Max was still ambitious. He was outgoing and a bringer of justice just like the heroes on the TV. But dreams were meant to be crushed. And after max’s father moved away, his mindset slowly became more and more casual with reality as he got older. Finding a passion in Engineering, Max began his life on a new track, until being diagnosed with an unknown problem that caused his body to overdo itself and malfunction his mind and body. Under hospital care for months, doctors finalized it was from his quirk that caused these side effects. And the only thing Max could do was try and control it. It took Max almost a whole year to level himself out causing extreme stress. He would be admitted from the hospital but they urged him to keep his level of activity to a minimum, and keep his mental state under control (stay calm) in terms to speak. These chains made Max bonded by chains which caused him to lock his emotions deep inside himself. Until one day he was given hope, a scientist by the name of Alexis Walker (a scientist at Atlas) had been giving the finishing touches on a project called (Armored Gull). So now Max is now setting off on his journey to become a hero that dream that was stagnant for so long. Resources Max lives at Atlas Engineering. Max also has a motorcycle that belonged to his dad back in the day. He also has a lab at Atlas. Equipment/Weaponry Armored Gull v1.0 The armored gull is a mechanical suit made solely for Max, it works only with his blood to power it. It was created at Atlas labs by Alexis Walker. After 10 turns of using the suit, Max will become lightheaded, and after 15 turns, Max will pass out. Physical Strength: Armored Gull has superhuman abilities and is made with very strong alloys and plating. Taking 12kN of defense, the armor also can exert force depending on the strength used in the quirk. Armored Gull can lift 400kg, and weighs 200kg. The suit also has grip strength of 200kg. Suit strength buff—> +10kN to 5kN base strength Mechanics: Armored gull also has small gadgets such as small exhaust that allow Armored gull to move faster with small spurts that propel him forward. They take a turn to rev up to propel him 2.5m vertically, 5m horizontally. It also has a 3 turn cool down. Armored gull also will self shut down if critically damaged, and has an auto cooling system for overheating from the quirk. Armored Gull also has voice command. Specializations Max is good at Engineering and problem solving. He doesn’t really have good combat technique. Quirk Type Emitter. Overdrive. Overdrive is a quirk that puts Max’s body in a overwhelming state that he cannot control to it’s fullest capabilities. It heightens his senses, physically boosts his body, and his blood can be converted into a high energy source. The quirk is almost incapable of running with Max out of Armored gull, and can only work for 1 turn outside the suit. He can hit at 20kN, but after he uses his quirk, he will become tense and be unable to move.'' Weakness The quirk itself is very taxing against the body, and only lasts 1 turn outside the body, and it harms Max immobilizing him. Also in his mech, Max can sustain his quirk for 5 turns, but has a 2 turn cooldown.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains